planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carver/Relationships
Friends and Allies Dreyfus Dreyfus was Carver's boss. Carver shares one common agreement with Dreyfus; that the apes need to be wiped out because they (supposedly) helped wiped out half the planet. Though, they have one known scene together which was in the car after the incident in the forest. Enemies Ellie Carver's relationship with Ellie is difficult as she wants to protect the apes while Carver wants to kill them. While sitting around a camp-fire after Malcolm has gotten permission from Caesar to repair the dam, Carver argues with Ellie and berates her for not hating the apes because the Simian Flu killed her daughter, even going far to taunting her about it. He accompanies her, Malcolm, Alexander and other members of their group into the forest after Malcolm is given permission to repair the dam to restore power to the city. After the explosion inside the dam, Carver allows Ellie to check him over for a broken leg. Malcolm Malcolm is Carver's former team leader. Like his relationship with Malcolm's wife, Ellie, Carver and Malcolm have very different opinions on the apes. While Malcolm is sympathetic towards the apes, Carver was not, blaming the Simian Flu on them and not humans. In the forest, Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes, which Malcolm replies, "Do they look like just apes to you?" causing Carver to go quiet. After Malcolm has gotten permission from Caesar to fix the dam, Carver sits at the camp-fire and argues with Ellie before Malcolm joins them. He once again scolds Malcolm for not hating the apes for playing an apparent part in his first wife's death via the Simian Flu. Later, Malcolm has Carver kicked out of his team after he threatens Caesar's children with his hidden shotgun, and for violated his team leader's agreement with Caesar (Malcolm's team is allowed to repair the Dam in the apes' territory, but they are to do it unarmed and hand over all their weapons) in which Malcolm wasn't aware he had in his possession. Malcolm would later have Carver forcibly dragged to the car and dump in the middle of the forest, by Foster as a peace offering for the apes in order to continue working on the dam to restore power. Foster Foster is a member of Malcolm's Group. Foster did not have much interaction with Carver, however, it became obvious that Foster did not get along with Carver at all. When Carver used the deaths of Malcolm's first wife and Ellie's young daughter as reasons to hate the apes for causing the Simian Flu outbreak, Foster became so disgusted that he threatened to beat up Carver, if the latter did not stop his nonsense. At the dam, Foster was enraged/horrified when Carver threatened Caesar's two sons which ruined the peaceful moment between the apes and humans which also caused Caesar to become angry and nearly thrown the humans out of the woods. Foster on Malcolm's orders, forcibly drag and lock Carver in one of the cars they arrived in, while saying "See you tomorrow Asshole". Unknown to Foster, this would be the last time he would see him alive, as Carver was later killed by Koba. Caesar Caesar was Carver's ape enemy. Carver met Caesar when he shot and injured the latter's nephew Ash and threatened the life of his son Blue Eyes in the woods and while Malcolm tried to apologize for the situation, Carver scolded him for talking to what he thought were dumb animals. However, Caesar and his colony had not only manage to prove Carver wrong but leave him visibly shaken by talking to them and ordering his group out of the woods. Later on, when Caesar allowed Malcolm's group to work on the dam, Carver expressed his disgust for the apes, falsely believing they are responsible for the Simian Flu Outbreak that wiped out the human race (in truth, he was actually disregarding the fact that the human race was responsible for their own near-extinction, as they were the ones who created the Simian Flu). Carver crossed the line when he threatened the lives of Caesar's two sons, Blue Eyes and Cornelius. Enraged by this, Caesar protects them from Carver by attacking and was about to beat him to death with a gun for attacking his sons, if Malcolm had not calm Caesar down, and Caesar threw the gun off the dam and ordered the humans out of Ape Territory. When Malcolm tells Caesar that he had no idea that Carver had a gun with him, realizing that Malcolm is telling the truth, he gives his group another chance, however, he wants Carver out of the apes' territory, as he cannot be trusted, which Malcolm agrees to. Rocket Rocket is Carver's ape enemy. Though they very little interaction, Rocket despised Carver for shooting his son when he and the other apes encountered the humans in the forest. Rocket was ready to attack the humans as he held his injured his son only for Caesar to tell him to remain calm. Rocket was more than happy to destroy Carver's guns when Caesar order them to give up their weapons. When the humans were trapped in the dam, Rocket was reluctant to save Carver when the humans were trapped in the dam, Rocket also gave Carver an annoyed look when the latter sees him moving debris from the tunnel they were trapped. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Carver's ape enemy. Carver had at least two known interactions with Blue Eyes, both were unpleasant experiences; the young chimpanzee was present in the forest when Carver runs into him and his cousin Ash and shoots Ash in the shoulder, fearing an attack. The second time was at the dam when Caesar arrives with his sons and his friends Maurice and Rocket. After seeing Blue Eyes' little brother in his box of supplies and uncovering his concealed weapon, Carver attempts to harm Cornelius one in which Blue Eyes witnesses and attacks him. Category:Relationships